starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nute Gunray/Leyendas
Nute Gunray fue un nemoidiano nacido en Neimoidia 65 ABY que sirvió como el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio y como miembro de alto rango en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Gunray llevó a la Federación de Comercio a invadir al planeta Naboo, a instancias del Lord Sith Palpatine -que secretamente era Sheev Palpatine, el senador de Naboo, que había diseñado el conflicto para ser elegido Canciller Supremo. La invasión de la Federación fue repelida y Gunray fue detenido, pero evitó la prisión después de cuatro juicios en el Tribunal Supremo. Diez años más tarde, Gunray se había convertido en un miembro de la Alianza Separatista, prometiendo el apoyo militar de la Federación en una inminente guerra contra la República Galáctica. Tras el estallido de las Guerras Clon, Gunray fue un miembro influyente de la cúpula Separatista, e intentó atraer a planetas como Rodia hacia la causa separatista. Hacia el final de la guerra, que había sido controlada por Darth Sidious desde ambos bandos, los separatistas estaban desorganizados tras la muerte de sus líderes políticos, el Lord Sith Conde Dooku y el General Grievous. Los líderes separatistas supervivientes buscaron refugio en Mustafar, donde ellos y Gunray fueron asesinados por Darth Vader bajo las órdenes de Darth Sidious. Biografía Crisis en Naboo Gunray sirvió como Virrey de la Federación de Comercio durante la Crisis de Naboo. La crisis había surgido como resultado de una disputa entre la Federación de Comercio y la República Galáctica acerca de la imposición de las rutas comerciales a los sistemas exteriores. Bajo la guía del Lord Sith Palpatine (que era en secreto el senador de Naboo, Sheev Palpatine), la Federación de Comercio decidió forzar una solución a la controversia al bloquear el planeta Naboo con una flota de Cargueros LH-3210 clase Lucrehulk, cortando la llegada de suministros al planeta. Gunray comandó el bloqueo desde su propia nave insignia, la Saak'ak, una nave de control Droide. En respuesta a la crisis de Naboo, el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum envió a dos Jedi, el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y su padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, para negociar una solución pacífica al conflicto. El Virrey Gunray permitió a los emisarios Jedi que aterrizasen en el hangar de su nave. Después de saber que los emisarios eran Jedi, Gunray y el capitán de la nave, Daultay Dofine, entraron en pánico y contactaron con Darth Sidious a través de un holograma. Sidious ordenó a Gunray matar a los dos Jedi e invadir el planeta Naboo, afirmando que él iba a "hacer que la invasión fuese legal" en el Senado Galáctico. Bajo las órdenes de Gunray, la nave de los emisarios fue destruida y se liberó gas venenoso en la sala de recepción donde estaban los dos Jedi. Gunray también envió un escuadrón de droides de combate B1 para acabar con los Jedi. Sin embargo, los dos Jedi lograron sobrevivir a la intoxicación y rápidamente destruyeron a los droides de combate. Poco después, Gunray fue contactado por la Reina de Naboo, Padmé Amidala, que se negó a firmar un tratado con la Federación de Comercio. Luego los dos emisarios Jedi intentaron irrumpir en el puente de mando de la nave de Gunray, pero fueron expulsados por droidekas. A pesar de la amenaza planteada por los Jedi, Gunray siguió adelante con la invasión. Sin embargo, ordenó a sus droides de combate comandantes que estuvieran alerta por si aparecían los dos Jedi. El ejército droide de la Federación de Comercio aterrizó en Naboo a bordo de varias naves de aterrizaje C-9979, y procedió a ocupar la capital del planeta, Theed, y otros centros importantes. La Federación de Comercio logró ocupar Naboo encontrando poca resistencia y logró la captura de la reina Amidala y su séquito. Tras la ocupación de Theed, Gunray visitó a la reina capturada y reiteró su exigencia de que firmara un tratado con la Federación. Cuando ella se negó, ordenó a sus droides de combate que la enviaran al Campo Cuatro. Gunray sufrió un revés cuando los dos Jedi y un gungan llamado Jar Jar Binks lograron liberar a la reina y su séquito, y escaparon fuera del planeta. Mientras tanto, el virrey Gunray y su lugarteniente Rune Haako supervisaron la ocupación de Naboo desde el Palacio Real de Theed. Bajo sus órdenes, la población de Naboo fue llevada a campos de detención en los que sufrieron hambre y privaciones. En ausencia de Amidala, Gunray intentó forzar al gobernador Sio Bibble a firmar el tratado con la Federación de Comercio, pero el gobernador se negó a obedecer. En el Senado Galáctico de Coruscant, el senador de la Federación de Comercio, Lott Dod, logró bloquear los esfuerzos de la reina Amidala y el senador Palpatine de la República por solicitar una intervención en Naboo. Sin embargo, la Reina Amidala, a instancias de Palpatine, logró ganarle la partida a la Federación de Comercio pidiendo una moción de censura contra el Canciller Valorum. A medida que la ocupación avanzaba, el virrey Gunray ordenó al ejército droide que actuase contra los gungans, la civilización indígena anfibia de Naboo, que vivía en ciudades bajo el agua como Otoh Gunga. Al haber encontrado poca resistencia, la Federación de Comercio eliminó la mayor parte de su flota sobre Naboo a excepción de la nave de control de droides Saak'ak. La disminución de la presencia naval de la Federación de Comercio convenció a la Reina Amidala, su entorno, sus aliados Jedi, y a Binks para regresar a Naboo. La Reina Amidala logró reunir a la resistencia de Naboo y forjó una alianza con el líder de los gungans, Rugor Nass. Tratando de expulsar a la Federación de Comercio, Amidala ideó un plan de batalla que consistía en que el Gran Ejército Gungan marchase sobre Theed para distraer al ejército droide. Mientras tanto, varias fuerzas bajo el mando de Amidala y sus aliados Jedi se infiltrarían en Theed y capturarían al Virrey. Las fuerzas de Naboo también capturarían el hangar del palacio real y usarían sus cazas estelares N-1 para destruir la nave de control de droides, incapacitando al ejército droide. En respuesta a esta renovada amenaza de Amidala y los Jedi, Darth Sidious envió a su aprendiz Sith Darth Maul para ayudar al Virrey Gunray. Después de recibir informes de que el Gran Ejército Gungan estaba cerca de Theed, Darth Sidious ordenó al virrey Gunray y a Haako que enviaran al ejército droide a acabar con las fuerzas Gungan. Durante la Batalla de Naboo, Gunray sacó a la mayoría de las fuerzas de la Federación de Comercio del palacio real de Theed. Con el grueso del ejército droide preocupado por los gungans, la Reina Amidala y sus aliados Jedi fueron capaces de infiltrarse en el palacio real y capturar los cazas N-1, procediendo a lanzar un ataque con ellos sobre el Saak'ak. Mientras que el Maestro Qui-Gon y su padawan Obi-Wan se enfrentaban en Darth Maul en un duelo de sables, las fuerzas de la reina Amidala se abrieron paso a través del palacio real. Los droidekas de Gunray lograron capturar a la Reina Amidala y a parte de su séquito, y los llevaron a la sala del trono, donde Gunray reiteró su exigencia de que se firmase un tratado con la Federación de Comercio. Sin embargo, una doncella disfrazada de la reina llegó a la sala del trono con refuerzos, confundiendo a Gunray y a sus droides guardaespaldas de combate. Amidala y los demás lograron deshacerse de los droides guardaespaldas y tomaron a Gunray y a su lugarteniente como prisioneros. Mientras tanto en el espacio, Anakin Skywalker destruyó la nave de control de droides con un misil disparado desde su caza. Esto desactivó definitivamente al ejército droide de la Federación; cambiando el curso de la batalla en favor de los Naboo y sus aliados Gungan. Mientras tanto, Kenobi logró matar aparentemente a Darth Maul, pero su Maestro Qui-Gon sucumbió a las lesiones infligidas por Darth Maul. Con la derrota del ejército de droides de la Federación, el virrey Gunray y Rune Haakao se rindieron ante los Naboo. Luego fueron transportados a Coruscant para ser juzgados por sus crímenes en Naboo. Guerras Clon La crisis Separatista y el Conde Dooku]] A pesar de ser sometido a cuatro juicios ante el Tribunal Supremo de la República Galáctica, el virrey Gunray escapó de prisión y se mantuvo como líder de la Federación de Comercio. En el 22 ABY, Nute Gunray y la Federación de Comercio se unieron a un creciente movimiento secesionista bajo el liderazgo del carismático Conde Dooku; un ex Jedi que se había convertido en Darth Tyranus, el nuevo aprendiz Sith de Palpatine. El movimiento secesionista consistía en una confederación de unos mil sistemas estelares y corporaciones que no estaban satisfechos con la corrupción excesiva dentro de la República Galáctica. Este movimiento más tarde se convirtió en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Nute Gunray aceptó unirse a los separatistas a cambio de una concesión: que su vieja adversaria, Padmé Amidala, ahora una senadora en el Senado Galáctico, fuese asesinada como venganza por su captura durante la Crisis de Naboo. El Conde Dooku estuvo de acuerdo y contrató a los cazarrecompensas Jango Fett y Zam Wesell para asesinar a la senadora. Los cazarrecompensas realizaron dos intentos fallidos de asesinato, que hicieron que la Orden Jedi descubriera la existencia de un ejército de clones que se estaba creando en el planeta Kamino. Persiguiendo a Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi, ahora un Caballero Jedi, descubrió que un ejército droide estaba siendo construido para los separatistas en el planeta desierto Geonosis. En Geonosis, el virrey Gunray, Rune Haako, y los líderes de varios poderosos gremios de comercio asistieron a una reunión secreta con el Conde Dooku en la que comprometieron su ayuda al movimiento secesionista. Con su nuevo ejército droide, los separatistas esperaban suponer un desafío significativo para los Jedi y la República. Poco después, Kenobi junto con la senadora Amidala y Anakin Skywalker fue capturado por las fuerzas de seguridad geonosianas tras una escaramuza en una fábrica de droides de Geonosis. Después de que Amidala y sus compañeros fuesen condenados a muerte y obligados a luchar en la Arena Petranaki, Gunray asistió como público a la lucha, acompañado por Haako, el Conde Dooku, el líder geonosiano Poggle el Menor, Jango Fett, y su hijo Boba Fett. Las aspiraciones de venganza de Gunray contra la senadora Amidala se desvanecieron cuando la senadora y sus aliados Jedi lograron derrotar a unas criaturas, un Nexu, un Reek y un Acklay - y a los guardias geonosianos. Gunray y sus aliados separatistas sufrieron otro golpe cuando varios Jedis y batallones de soldados clon bajo el mando de los maestros Mace Windu y Yoda atacaron la Arena Petranaki. Durante la subsiguiente Primera Batalla de Geonosis, el virrey Gunray y sus aliados separatistas supervisaron la batalla desde un búnker seguro. Los separatistas desplegaron a su ejército droide, que resultó inferior a soldados clon de la República. Con la batalla girando a favor del Gran Ejército de la República y sus comandantes Jedi, Gunray y los demás líderes separatistas huyeron de Geonosis. Esa batalla desencadenó las Guerras Clon, un conflicto a nivel galáctico entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Captura en Rodia Después de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, Gunray dirigió su atención hacia el planeta del Borde Medio llamado Rodia. El planeta había sido atacado por piratas y su senador, Onaconda Farr, había contactado con el virrey Gunray en busca de su ayuda. El virrey aceptó enviar suministros a Rodia a cambio de un pequeño favor: secuestrar a su vieja enemiga, la senadora Amidala. Farr era un amigo cercano de la senadora de Naboo, y la llamó a Rodia con el pretexto de buscar la ayuda de la República para asistir a los rodianoos. La senadora Amidala se dirigió a Rodia acompañada por su amigo el Representante Jar Jar Binks y el droide de protocolo C-3PO. Al llegar, la senadora Amidala y C-3PO fueron capturados. Después de enterarse de su captura, Gunray ordenó que Amidala fuese esposada como medida cautelar antes de viajar él mismo a Rodia para verla. Sin embargo, los planes de Gunray se encontraron con un obstáculo inesperado. Binks logró eludir a los droides de combate del virrey y engañarlos haciéndoles creer que era un Jedi. En medio de la confusión, Amidala y C-3PO lograron escapar y ponerse en contacto con la República antes de ser capturados de nuevo por los droides de combate de Gunray. Después de llegar a Rodia, Gunray presionó al senador Farr al no entregarle los suministros que había prometido hasta que la senadora Amidala fuese ejecutada. Cuando el senador Farr protestó, Gunray respondió que el planeta estaba ahora bajo su protección. Después de que las fuerzas droides de Gunray hubieran capturado otra vez a la senadora Amidala y a C-3PO, Gunray reunió a un trío de droidekas para ejecutarles. Antes de que Gunray pudiera llevar a cabo la sentencia, Binks y una enorme criatura de quien se había hecho amigo llamada " Boogie " atacaron a los droidekas. El virrey intentó huir a bordo de su nave, pero "Boogie" la tiró a un pantano. Posteriormente, Gunray fue detenido por la senadora Amidala a punta de pistola. Poco después, el senador Farr reveló que él y la senadora Amidala habían planeado atrapar a Gunray todo el tiempo. Poco después, las fuerzas de la República llegaron y tomaron a Gunray bajo su custodia. Escapando de la custodia de la República Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Rodia, el cautivo Virrey Gunray fue trasladado a bordo del Destructor Estelar Clase Venator llamado Tranquilidad para ser juzgado en Coruscant. Debido a su alto estatus en la Confederación, el Consejo Jedi envió a la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli y a la Padawan Ahsoka Tano para vigilar a Gunray. Las dos Jedi fueron acompañadas por una escuadra de Guardias del Senado dirigidos por el capitán Faro Argyus y un escuadrón de soldados clon dirigidos por el comandante Gree. En respuesta a la captura de Gunray, Palpatine y su aprendiz el Conde Dooku enviaron a la Jedi Oscura dathomiriana Asajj Ventress a infiltrarse en el Tranquilidad y rescatar al Virrey de la Federación de Comercio. Durante su cautiverio, Gunray fue interrogado por Unduli y Tano, pero se negó a cooperar. Cuando Tano, frustrada, amenazó al Virrey, la Maestro Jedi Unduli reprendió a la joven. Su interrogatorio fue interrumpido por la llegada de una fuerza de ataque separatista que constaba de droides Buitre y tres naves de abordaje separatistas. Mientras los droides separatistas subían a bordo del Tranquilidad, Ventress aprovechó el caos para sabotear los generadores de energía de la nave. Después de que Unduli hubiera partido con varios soldados clon a luchar contra los intrusos, Ventress logró dominar a Ahsoka y liberar a Gunray. Antes de que Gunray pudiera escapar con la Jedi Oscura, la Maestra Luminara regresó y luchó con Ventress en el hueco de un ascensor y la sala de generadores de la nave. Mientras Luminara se batía en duelo con Ventress, Gunray fue encerrado en su celda de nuevo con Tano y el Capitán Argyus vigilándole. Sin que nadie lo supiera, Argyus era un traidor que trabajaba en secreto para el Conde Dooku. Cuando Ahsoka se marchó para ayudar a Luminara, Argyus tuvo la oportunidad de matar a sus compañeros de la Guardia del Senado y liberar a Gunray. El Comandante Gree logró dominar a Argyus pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por Gunray. El Virrey y su salvador luego escaparon en una nave de la República desde un hangar inferior y se unieron a Ventress, que había escapado de sus enemigos Jedi en una cápsula de escape. Gunray estuvo presente cuando Ventress mató a Argyus empalándolo con su sable de luz. Asistiendo al General Grievous Tras su fuga, Gunray asistió al Conde Dooku para atraer al Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto, y al Caballero Jedi Nahdar Vebb, junto con varios soldados clon a una fortaleza del General Grievous en Vassek para tender una trampa al general separatista. El Conde Dooku quería que el General Grievous demostrara su valía para la causa separatista matando a los intrusos. Como parte de la trama, se utilizó un holograma de Gunray burlándose de sus perseguidores Jedi y de la República. Poco después, los soldados clon y los Jedi fueron atacados por Grievous. Nahdar Vebb y todos los clones de la República presentes en la misión, fueron asesinados. Sin embargo, Kit Fisto logró huir de Vassek. Trabajando con Cad Bane Bajo las órdenes de Palpatine, el virrey Gunray envió varias fragatas estelares clase Munificente de la Federación de Comercio para ayudar al cazarrecompensas Cad Bane en el planeta Devaron. Bane había robado un cristal de memoria Kyber de los Jedi, que contenía información de valor para Sidious, y había secuestrado al Maestro Jedi Bolla Ropal. A pesar de los éxitos de Bane, Gunray se enfureció al enterarse de que Bane había perdido cuatro fragatas ante las fuerzas de la República durante la Batalla de Devaron. Cuando el Neimoidiano exigió una compensación, Bane prometió que Darth Sidious compensaría al virrey una vez que el cristal hubiese sido abierto. Después de que Bane matara a Ropal por negarse a abrir el cristal, el cazarrecompensas logró secuestrar a la padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano durante una escaramuza a bordo de su fragata. Tomando a Ahsoka como rehén, Bane fue capaz de obligar a Anakin a abrir el cristal de memoria. Después de extraer la información deseada del cristal de memoria, Bane escapó e informó de su éxito a Gunray, quien se ofreció a enviar una nave de rescate si Bane le proporcionaba los datos del cristal. Sin embargo, Bane se negó e insistió en que iba a enviar la información directamente a Darth Sidious. Bane escapó al espacio cuando la última fragata de la flota de Gunray era destruida. Etapa final de las Guerras Clon thumb|254x254px|Gunray con el [[Consejo Separatista/Leyendas|Consejo Separatista en Utapau]] Tras la muerte del Conde Dooku y la derrota de la flota separatista durante la Batalla de Coruscant, Nute Gunray y los demás líderes del Consejo Separatista se reunieron con el General Grievous en el planeta Utapau. Con la República tras la pista de los líderes separatistas, Grievous informó al Consejo de que les iba a enviar al planeta volcánico Mustafar por su seguridad. Gunray respondió cuestionando la capacidad del general cíborg para protegerlos, refiriéndose al fracaso de Grievous durante su intento por capturar el Canciller Supremo Palpatine en Coruscant. A la luz de la muerte de Dooku, Gunray puso en duda la capacidad del general para protegerlos a él y a los otros líderes separatistas. Enfurecido por las quejas de Gunray, Grievous remarcó que el virrey debería estar agradecido de no encontrarse bajo su protección, antes de despedir el Consejo diciéndole que su nave estaba esperando. Muerte mata a Nute Gunray]] Después de seducir a Anakin Skywalker al lado oscuro y tras el inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi, Palpatine envió a su nuevo aprendiz, ahora bautizado como Darth Vader, a Mustafar para matar a Gunray y a los demás líderes separatistas. Sidious también informó a los líderes separatistas de la llegada de Darth Vader, pero afirmó que había llegado para recompensarlos por sus servicios durante la guerra. Cuando Skywalker llegó, Gunray saludó al aprendiz Sith, que luego procedió a cerrar las salidas del lugar y a ejecutar al Consejo Separatista con su sable de luz. El virrey de la Federación de Comercio fue el último en ser asesinado. Al ser arrinconado por Vader, Gunray le dijo al aprendiz Sith que la guerra había terminado y que Sidious les había prometido la paz. Sin embargo, Darth Vader ignoró las peticiones de Gunray y le cortó a través del pecho con su sable de luz, matándolo. El final de las Guerras Clon también coincidió con la transformación de la República Galáctica en el primer Imperio Galáctico. Después de la muerte de Gunray, la Federación de Comercio y sus activos fueron nacionalizados por el Imperio. Personalidad y rasgos Gunray era pesimista, intolerante, muy preocupado por su propio bienestar y siempre estaba tratando de echarle la culpa a los demás. Fue abiertamente temeroso de Sidious y de los Sith en general, pero a pesar de ello casi siempre jugó en sus manos. Él no tuvo reparos en explotar gente inocente por amor al dinero.- Más bien, él alentó dicha explotación. Gunray se volvió más impaciente con los años, muchas veces sacrificando el tacto en beneficio de la velocidad. Su personalidad chocó con la de Grievous, quien, al contrario de Gunray, fue un cruel general con una mente estratega, un gran valor y con sentido de autoridad. Gunray, a su vez, despreció al general, pues creía que era inestable y arrogante. Gunray fue un experto en la arena política, a menudo acobardando al oponente con una serie de garantías condescendientes sin fundamento. Esas habilidades fueron utilizadas en su rango de Virrey, donde constantemente tenía que apaciguar a un empleado, un cliente o un oponente. Gunray fue también un exitoso hombre de negocios, y sus talentos en ese campo captaron la atención de Palpatine. Aunque fue frecuentemente considerado un cobarde, Gunray estaba dispuesto a poner sus propias manos a la obra si era amenazado, y quiso vengarse de los que sentía que le habían hecho daño de alguna manera, lo que fue especialmente cierto en la obsesión enfermiza de matar a Padmé Amidala. Aunque a menudo percibido como un villano, Gunray no difería en nada con sus pares neimodianos, cuya cultura carecía de la noción de moral de otras especies. Entre bastidores Nute Gunray fue interpretado por Silas Carson, quien también interpretó a Ki-Adi-Mundi, al senador neimodiano Lott Dod y al teniente de la república Antidar Williams en los tres episodios de la trilogía de precuelas. Él fue interpretado por Phil Proctor en el videojuego Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, por Tom Kenny en Star Wars: The Clone Wars, por David W. Collins en el videojuego Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith y por Scott Cleverdon en el videojuego Star Wars: La Amenaza Fantasma Videojuego. Una escena cortada de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] muestra a Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala siendo llevados a juicio por los geonosianos. Nute Gunray observó el juicio y, cuando este le pareció demasiado largo, él gritó al Archiduque Poggle el Menor : “Adelante con ello, lleva a cabo la sentencia. ¡Quiero verla sufrir!” Poggle rápidamente dio por terminado el juicio y ordenó a sus guardias llevar a Anakin y Padmé hacia la arena de ejecuciones. En una escena en el guión de [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] no formó parte de la película pero que probablemente fue filmada, aparecen Nute Gunray y Rune Haako escondiéndose bajo una mesa mientras Darth Vader asesinaba al Consejo Separatista. Rune Haako entró en pánico y trató de huir, pero fue rápidamente asesinado por Vader (lo que se ve en la película), pero Gunray se mantuvo escondido. Como Vader mató a los demás, Gunray rápidamente salió de la mesa y activó el panel de control de las puertas para que se abrieran. Droidekas entraron y abrieron fuego sobre Vader. Gunray observó como el humo se disipaba y no encontró a Vader. Vader entonces cayó desde el techo y destruyó los droides, para luego saltar sobre Gunray y decapitarlo. Esto explica por qué Gunray se muestra tan sorprendido cuando Vader salta hacia él: Gunray pensaba que había sido asesinado por los droidekas. Varias adaptaciones de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] tienen diferencias menores. En el videojuego de “La Amenaza Fantasma: El Videojuego” , Gunray puede ser asesinado cuando se juega como la Reina Amidala en su nivel final. En el videojuego Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith Gunray escapa de Vader en el centro de control separatista de Mustafar, e intenta volar en su nave, que fue destruida por el vengativo ex jedi, y luego hundida en el río de lava. En la novela de La Venganza de los Sith Vader responde a las suplicas de Gunray sobre la promesa de Sidious sobre paz diciendo que la transmisión era defectuosa y que en realidad había prometido “Dejarlos en pedazos” (aunque el cuerpo de Gunray quedó relativamente intacto en comparación de otros líderes separatistas). En el cómic de La Venganza de los Sith Gunray aparece con sus vestiduras del Episodio II en Utapau, en desacuerdo con la película. En Angry Birds Star Wars II, la muerte de Gunray es diferente. Él muere durante el ataque de Anakin Skywalker al Clase Lucrehulk de la Federación de Comercio. Al finalizar el ataque, la nave de Skywalker dispara una bala potente al Lucrehulk, haciendo que Gunray muera en la explosión. Apariciones *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace script facsimile *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace PhotoComic *Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala *Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul *Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *The Approaching Storm *End Game *Starfighter: Crossbones 1 *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics) *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)-Matthew Stover *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic) *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil) *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Star Wars: Battlefront II *Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi *Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) (una escena) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels *The Clone Wars: No Prisoners *The Clone Wars: Transfer *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) * * * * * * * * *Deep Forest *Reversal of Fortune *Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)-Terry Brooks *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)-R.A. Salvatore *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego) *Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive *El Laberinto del Mal *Brothers in Arms *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader }} Apariciones no canónicas * LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Panthom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * LEGO'' Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * Clones are famous all across the galaxy * Path of the Jedi * Menace of the Sith Categoría:Individuos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Neimoidianos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Líderes separatistas